The present invention relates to a support system and in particular to a shower support system to aid persons with disabilities to stand and support themselves while showering.
Difficulties arise bathing disabled or handicapped persons, particularly in a shower where it is necessary for the incapacitated person to stand or sit in order to stay in the stream of water from the shower head. Often the disabled person requires the support of another individual. This eliminates privacy for the bathing person and also requires the supporting person to make provisions to stay dry from the water stream which impinges upon the disabled person. Structures to assist in the physical support of disabled or handicapped individuals while bathing are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,204 to Warner is directed to an adjustable physical support system for handicapped persons including a telescoping rod arrangement in combination with horizontal bars which are vertically adjustable to aid a disabled individual while using a bathing or toilet facility.
Another U.S. Patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,305 to Davis which shows a shower apparatus for wheelchair bound invalids including a rotatable seat operable to transfer a disabled person from a wheelchair into a shower and/or a bath.
Still another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,427 to Weterings et al. which shows a shower seat structure including pivotal hinged elements for moving the seat between a use and non-use position.
The present invention is an improvement of the prior art in the form of a support system to aid persons with disabilities and senior citizens to stand in a shower unassisted and totally supported. The system includes a stainless steel pole mounted between the ceiling and the floor. A padded underarm support attaches to the pole and is vertically adjustable to fit under the arms of a user of any height. A padded, waterproof adjustable seat is also included for more additional comfort. The seat is removable and also is vertically adjustable.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a shower support system to assist a permanently disabled or senior person to easily perform the common daily function of bathing with dignity and privacy without the need of another individual for support.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a support system which is permanently supported in a bathing environment while being completely adjustable to accommodate a wide variety of individual disabled users.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain, non-limiting, embodiments of the invention.